


I'll search the universe, Until I can find you again

by eyecannotbelieveya



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecannotbelieveya/pseuds/eyecannotbelieveya
Summary: Just a few more hours.Even just a few more minutes.Hell, even just a few more seconds.
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin
Kudos: 2





	I'll search the universe, Until I can find you again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011238) by [Mouldsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouldsee/pseuds/Mouldsee). 



> So this was written in the span of ten minutes and on my phone.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title taken from Exo's 'Universe'.

Minne, did you see me on the stage today? 

I did well didn't I? 

They asked about you. 

We spoke about you. 

How big your smile was, how your eyes would sparkle, your laugh, your voice. 

I miss you. 

Most of the time. 

Sometimes I regret not doing more. 

I regret not making you laugh more often, not changing my habits that you so often would nag about, spending less time being mad with you and just loving you. 

I wish the two of us could have more time. 

Just a few more hours. 

Even just a few more minutes. 

Hell, even just a few more seconds. 

So maybe it is a lie. I don't miss you most of the time, I miss you all the time. 

I miss you when I wake up and don't feel your warmth and long limbs beside me, I miss you when I so miserably force food down my throat so I don't collapse and don't get to look at your eyes that's still filled with sleep, I miss your place beside me in the car and on the aeroplane, I miss your hugs… but what I miss the most was the privilege of getting to love you, of you being mine. 

So, even though I told the fans, the company and the reporters that I was fine continuing being tvxq and U-know Yunho, maybe I'm not. 

The longing is suffocating. I miss you, so so much. 

Maybe I'll never be fine and maybe I'll never stop missing you but, I hope in the future, whether it be tomorrow, in a year or in twenty, I hope I'll learn to live with the longing. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yes
> 
> Did I fail trying to be angsty? Probably.  
> Did I enjoy writing it? Kind off but it also hurt, you know. 
> 
> This was inspired by Mouldsee's fic 'The Promise', thank you for making me cry dozens of tears. You're an amzing writer! 
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos make me SUPER happy! <3


End file.
